He wants revenge
by Jay43211
Summary: Charlie returns to destroy Beck, but what happens when Beck fights back. Will his kids get hurt? Sequal to It was her plan all along.
1. He returns

**He returns.**

...

**Beck's POV,**

...

Kayla, James, Jade, and I went to Canada for a week. It was amazing.

"Daddy, are we home yet?" Kayla asked. She's six and James is turning four next week.

"Not yet kiddo, but we're almost there." I said.

"I wanna see grammy." James said.

"Tomarrow. I promise ok."

"Yay! Grammy! Grammy! Grammy! Gram-"

"Shut up James!" Kayla yelled.

"Mama, Kay told me to shut up."

"Kayla be nice to your brother." Jade said.

"He started it!" She yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Jade screamed back.

"Guys! Stop yelling. Please?" I asked them.

"Ok Daddy." James smiled.

"Fine." Kayla said.

"K. Love you." Jade said and kissed me.

"EWWWW!" James and Kayla yelled from the back seat.

"Oh kids," Jade and us sigh in unison. Then burst out laughing. Another ten minutes of driving, and we reach our house. I dont like to brag, but we are really rich with me being in a lot of movies and tv shows and Jade being an actress and singer.

"WERE HOME!" The kids yell, bouncing out of the car and to the house. I saw my black ferreri in the garage and smile internly. I love that car..

"B-Babe?" Jade asks me, looking scared. I glance over my sholder and she is holding a letter in a melina envalope adressed to Beckett Oliver from the police department. My Dad was out of jail... My face paled, I thought we got rid of him... now I have to face the fact that my Dad is out there somewhere...

"Jade?" I looked at her.

"What?"

"What if he comes after us?"

"You don't know that he will."

"Jade. We both know he is. But we can't let him hurt them."

"Ok. Come on lets go inside." I got out the car.

"Daddy I'm hungry!" James told me.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza!"

"Yeah I want pizza too." Kayla said.

"Fine." I smiled at my kids. They're beautiful. James has my black hair, my skin, and Jade's eyes. "Jade can you order some pizza for us and the kids?"

"Sure." She smiled.

As Jade made her way into the house to call for pizza, I stood in our driveway, completely shocked. How has all that time passed so quickly? I thought about my dad, and everyrhing that happened, when I was vulurnable and no one could help me.. breaking out of the memory, I heard Jades' voice.

"Babe? Do you want a seperate pizza with everytging on it?" Jade asked, still on the phone with the pizza place. Oh Jade..

"Sure, as long as you will share it with me" I reply smiling, Jade sure can eat a lot when she wants too.

"Okay, and come inside! It's starting to rain!" She told me. I listened, grabing our suitcases and made my way into the house. I drop the suitcases at the door, we can deal with those later. Wrapping my arms around Jades' waist. I whisper in her ear.

"Whatever we do, we have to protect the kids." I said sternly, then Jade replies, oviously trying to lighten the mood "Oh, the pizza guy should be here in five minutes, go get your wallet." She smiles shakily.

Does he want...revenge..?

...

...

...

**AN: Hey I'm back :) This is the begining of the sequal to It was her plan all along.**

**Um... this is co-writen with a-jaylovesyou**

**The chapters will start getting longer, but I think this is a good start :)**

**Review please?**

**~JayC**


	2. She's dead

**She's dead.**

...

**Jade's POV,**

...

When the pizza delivery guy got to the door, Beck let me go get the pizza. Kayla and James bounced down the stairs, a wide smile on their faces.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" James yelled, much to his sisters annoyance. For a six year old and a four year old, they are very brilliant. Kayla has taken to dark colors and her room is painted in dark purple, blue, and red. James is so much like his dad. So sweet and caring. But he notices everything!

"Mommy? Daddy? Whats wrong?" He asks glancing at us, his adoreable face filled with concern.

"Nothing honey," I said with a fake smile on my face. I looked over at Beck briefly to see a mirror of my smile.

"Beck it's $10.56." I told him.

"Alright here." He handed a 20 to me. "The change is a tip." Beck always gives them a good tip.

"Alright. Thank you." I told the delivery guy and he left.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! We get pizz-"

"James, if you say the word pizza again I will-"

"Kayla." I warned. She walked into the kitchen. We all followed.

"Mama?" James looked at me.

"What?"

"What was she going to say?"

"Don't worry about it ok." I picked him up and put him on my hip. "I love you." I kissed him on his forehead.

"I love you too. Now can we have pizza?" His asked. I laughed. I put him in his highchair. "Mama! I'm a big boy! Big boys don't need highchairs!" He said.

"And who told you that?"

"Daddy." He smiled.

"Daddy's about to be in trouble." I told him and he laughed.

"Why am I in trouble?" Beck grabbed my waist.

"Did you tell him that big boys don't need to sit in highchairs?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"Beck!" I hit his arm lightly.

"What?" He asked.

"James you need to sit there ok?" I told him.

"No!" James said.

"Beck talk to him." I glared at him.

"Fine." Beck walked over to James.

"Okay James, you know how I said big boys don't have to sit in highchairs?" Beck questions. I giggle slightly looking at my two boys.

"Yes daddy! And I'm a big boy, right?" James said, hoping for a yes.

"No, your not your just a baby!" Kayla yells from her chair.

"Daddy, Kay called me a baby!" He whined.

"Yes, I heard her. And even though your a big boy you still have to listen to your mother and I. That means you have to sit in your highchair. Got it?" Beck says ruffling our sons hair.

"Yes daddy." he smiles, little dimples on his cheeks appearing.

"Okay everyone," I say my stomach starting to growl "who wants pizza!"

"Mee!" Kayla, James, and even Beck said together. He acts like a little kid sometimes...

"Alright, then sit down! I'm starving!" I whined. I never really lost my attitude, it just mellowed out, which I'm glad for. I heard a knock at the door and Beck went to see who it is.

"Jade?" He called.

"I'll be right back. No fighting." I told Kayla and James and walked to the door. "Mr. Vega? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Um.. sure." Beck said and Mr. Vega sat on the sofa. "What do you need?" Beck looked worried.

"Sit down. It's about your mother." Becks' Mom? Oh my god!

"What about my mother?" He asked.

"She's dead." He said looking down. Oh my god!

"What? How? Who?" I asked. She was like my own mother.

"Charlie killed her. He left this for you Beck." He handed him the note and I read it as he did.

_Dear Beckett,_

_Hello there. Miss me? I missed you._

_I wonder what your Mom and Dad would say.. wait they're dead.. hahahaha!_

_I wonder how you and Jade are doing? And your kids?_

_Kayla is growing up so fast. She's beautiful.. So is James._

_I'll see you soon Beckett. That's a promise._

_~ Charlie_

"Beck don't listen to him! He's Just trying to get to you." I told Beck.

"But Jade, he knows what our children look like! And their names! He must know som-" Beck said, sobs breaking out. I pat his back comfortingly, trying to hold back my own wave of tears.

"Be-Beck, we have to stay strong, no matter how b-bad it may look. For the-the kids." I stutter out, worry etched into every feature on my face.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I realize you fear for your children, we could take th-" but I cut him off.

"You will NOT take my children" I spit back menicingly, glaring at him.

"Fine fine." He hisses back, and got up to leave. "We're doing everything we can, but try not to be alone." at that, Mr. Vega left our house, leaving me and Beck stunned in fear. What are we going to do..?

"James! Stop it!" We heard Kayla yell. I hugged Beck and walked into the kitchen.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"He threw food at me!" Kayle whined.

"James! That's not nice! Beck came talk to this boy!" I yelled.

"K. I'll be in there in a second!" He yelled back. He came in. It didn't even look like he was crying. "What did he do?"

"He threw food at Kayla." I told him.

"Did the food hit you?" He asked Kayla.

"No he missed." She said.

"Ok James. If you're going to throw food, throw it right." Beck picked up a piece of pizza and threw it at me. It hit my face.

"Beck!" He smirked. "Oh it's on!" I said and threw some pizza at him. I could tell he was still upset, but he was acting like he was ok for the kids. James and Kayla joined in and the kitchen was a mess.

"Ok!" I said laughing. "Beck get James in the bath, and I'll but Kayla in the bath. I'll take her upstairs."

"K." He picked James up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Come on, lets go." I got her in her bath and I went into the living room. Beck was sitting on the sofa staring at a picture of Me, him, the kids, and his Mom. I walked over to him.

"She was everything to us. Everything to me. She was the one who helped me and the kids. The kids. How are we going to tell the kids?" He asked, tears running down his face.

"Babe, I know its going to be tough, but they will get through it." I whisper sadly, tears running with my makeup down my face leaving black stains.

"We have to tell them tonight." he whispers back, almost inaudiably, and as if on cue, the kids walk into the room, then stop 5 feet away when they see our tears.

"Whats wrong?" James says, immeadiatly crying and running to us, Kayla does the same.

"James, Kayla?" Beck said sniffling, "You know how we talked about another place, up there?" He said, pointing to the sky, they both nodded in agreement, "Well, Grammy is there." he finished with a fresh wave of tears making their way down his face.

"You lied!" James screeched getting up from his fathers lap, " You promised I could see Grammy tommorrow!" He continued with kayla nodding in agreement. They both got up and ran to their rooms, doors slamming. I look at Beck, the same question in his eyes that is in mine..what do we do now..?

...

...

...

**AN: CHAPTER TWO!**

**Lol :) What do you think?**

**I think it's good :)**

**Ok Um.. I hope you like it :)**

**3**

**~JayC**


	3. Talking to the kids

**Talking to the kids.**

...

**BeckPOV**

...

"Jade, we have to talk to the kids," I whisper almost silently, she nodded her head in agreement. "Can you go talk to kayla, I'll get James?"

"Sure babe." She said wiping her eyes and got up.

I walk up to Jamess' room, forcing a smile.

"James? Can I come in?"

"No!" He yelled. I know he doesn't have a lock on the door, so I slowly walk in. James was curled in a ball on his bed crying his eyes out.

"Common James, I have to talk to you!" I plead quietly he nodded and sat up wiping his eyes.

"Gramma didn't want to go James and I didn't know she was gone when I promised."

"Daddy, why did Gramma leave?" He questions tilting his head to the side.

"Well, she didn't feel good, and well she didn't want to be in pain." I said, forcing the lie out my teeth.

"Okay I get it." He said back sadly.

"But guess what?" I said to James.

"What?"

"Gramma will always be watching you." I told him.

"But how?"

"She can see you. She'll always be here with you. Right here." I pointed to his heart.

"Can she hear me?" He asked.

"She sure can."

"Grammy? Grammy? Why won't she answer me?"

"Because she can't. I don't know why. No one does." I said.

"Grammy, I love you. I miss you already." I said to the air. With a few new tears going down his cheeks.

Jade's POV,

I stood in the door way watching James and Beck. It was cute how he's explaining things to James. They're my boys, Beck acts like a child anyways. But this is effecting everyone. How can some one be so heartless?

"Daddy?" James said to Beck.

"What kiddo?"

"Will I ever see grammy again?" He asked.

"I don't know. But maybe one day when you go up there, you'll see her.

"Ok." James layed down on Becks' lap and after about ten minutes James fell alseep.

I decided I should go talk to Kayla, so I spun on my heels ready to walk to her room, when I saw her, tears staining her pale face.

"How much did you hear?" I asked her.

"All of it." She sniffled. "And I miss her already too, but now I know shes watching and she didnt want to leave us." I'm so proud of my little girl, just like me in so many ways.

"Momma, I'm tired." Kay said yawning, her mouth forming a little O.

"Okay Kay, you can go bed now." I said kissing the top of her head, but she shakes her head no.

"Will you lay with me?" She asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Sure hon." We walk to her room in silence. I layed down in her bed with her, her head resting in the crook of my neck. Within minutes she was fast asleep, snoring lightly.

After a while I put her down and left. I walked to Jamess' room and Beck wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I asked myself. I walked downstairs and Beck was looking at the picture again.

"Beck?" I walked over to him.

"She didn't deserve this. If we didn't go to Canada, she wouldn't be dead."

"Don't blame yourself." I told him. "How long do you think until the news finds out?"

"I don't know, Lets see." He turned on the news.

_"We just found out the Super hot, actor Beckett Oliver, came back from Canada. When he got here he found out his step-dad, Charlie, was released from prison. He also found out that Charlie murdered his mother. His mother was such a sweet lady and we all hope Beck and Jade and the kids will be ok."_ He turned it off.

"How do they know this already?" He asked.

"Mr. Vega probably told them."

"Jade?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. And no matter what happens, stay with me and the kids. Please?"

"I would never leave you." I replied sternly, gripping his hands in my own. We start kissing, which turned into making out. We instantly pulled away when we saw Kayla standing in front of the couch, her mouth gaping like a fish.

"Ewwwwwwww!" She screamed, which of course woke up James.

"Beck, take her back to bed, okay babe?"

"K." He replied and picked Kayla up. I walked up the stairs to Jamess' room. He was sitting on his bed, crying. I feel so bad, he never really was a cryer, but now hes been crying his eyes out all night.

"James, honey? Are you okay?" I ask wrapping my arms around him, burring my face into his hair.

"Ye-yeah, I just had a bad dream, and somethinng w-woke me up" James stuttered. I held him for another 10 minutes until he was fast asleep. Then I went to Kaylas' room to find Beck kissing her forehead, Kayla fast asleep.

"How's James?" He whispered.

"He's okay, he had a bad dream and Kaylas screaming woke him up."

"Okay, wanna go to bed?, I think their out for the night."

"Sure." I replied, going over to Kaylas bed and kissing the top of her head.

"They've been throgh alot today, and so have we. Tommorrow were goimg to try to make the best of the day, while trying to plan the f-f-funeral." I say wholeheartedly,

"Good idea Jadey, good idea." Beck replied. I curled into his side and fell asleep, his arms around my waist.

...

...

...

**AN: Everybody stopped reviewing...**

**Can you guys get me up to 15? It would be cool if you did and I would love you guys even more! Lol!**

**Thanks for the reviews though :) I love you all!**

**And next chapter we will be planning the funeral... sadly.. But I'm going to give you a little spoiler... James is going to... Wait I've said to much.. MUWHAHAHAHAHA! :)**

**Please review?**

**~JayC**


	4. Trying to have fun

**Trying to have fun.**

...

**Beck's POV,**

...

I woke up early in the morning with barely any space to move. Somehow Kayla and James ended up in bed with us. Kayla was smuggled under the covers, her head on my stomach. James was laying next to Kayla, his arms tucked under the pillow, his head on my chest. Jade had her arm around Kayla, the other arm dangling off the bed. I tried to wiggle my way out of the bed without waking anyone, but I end up falling off the bed and landing on the floor with a loud THUMP.

"W-w-what happened?" Jade mumbled sleepily. The kids stirred, but didnt wake up. Jade saw me on the floor and started bellylaughing, covering her mouth to muffle the laugh. We both left the room and start towards the kitchen.

"What should we make for breakfast?" I whispered.

"Pancakes, bacon, eggs, fruit, and chocolate milk." Jade replied looking in the refridgearator. "But I want coffee," she mumbled looking back to the coffee pot hungerly.

"Kay." I replied, going to the fridge and pulling out everything we would need. I started cooking. Yes I cook. Don't judge me.

By the time I was done, James and Kayla were running down the stairs.

"Mommy! Daddy!" James screamed. He ran up to me and grabbed my leg.

"Hey kiddo." I picked him up. "Come on the foods almost ready." I put him in his highchair.

"Wait Daddy I need to go potty." He told me. I put him down on the floor and he went into the bathroom.

"Babe, can you make sure he can reach the sink?" I asked.

"Sure." She gave me a quick kiss and then followed James.

"Dad?" Kayla asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"I'll be just fine sweety, how about you?" I asked.

"I guess I'll be okay. But I'm more worried about James. He was closest to you and Gramma. He's been taking it soo hard! I want him to be okay.. I want my annoying little brother back." I told me.

"I'm not annoying!" James said walking in the room.

"Yes, you are." Kayla replied, a hint of saddness still left in her voice. She was very good at hiding her true emotions, masking them even. "How are you little bro?" She asked like a little mother to her brother sometimes.

"Okay, thanks Kay." He sniffled, smiling slightly.

"Your welcome." She said while lifting up James and putting him in his highchair, then sitting down herself. I grabbed their plates and give them what food they wanted. I sat next to Jade, and poured her coffee.

"So guys, what do you want to do today?" Jade questioned. I really hope then can agree, but I know they wont.

"The park!" James yelled.

"The zoo!" Kayla screamed.

"Park!"

"Zoo!"

"PARK!"

"ZOO!"

"Okay okay! Calm down!" Jade screeched. "How about we go for a walk in the park, then ice-cream, than the zoo?"

"Yeah!" The kids yelled in unison I laughed at their enthuiasm. We soon finished breakfast and got dressed. Jade is wearing a black and grey sundress that goes down to her knees, Kayla is wearing grey shorts, with a black and hot pink hello kitty top. James is wearing khaki shorts, with a red elmo shirt, and I'm wearig navy jean shorts with a light green polo top.

"Whose ready for the park?" I questioned ready for an ambush of yeses.

We drove to the park and got out of the car. When James got out, he looked really sad.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked him.

"Grammy always took us here. She would push me on the swings." He told me, with a couple of tears rolling down him face.

"Come here." I picked him up. Kayla and Jade looked at us sadly. "Okay, how about we take our walk okay?" I asked him.

"Okay Daddy." He said and we started walking. About ten minutes later we saw the gang on a bench talking. "Daddy! Mommy! Look!" James yelled. We looked at the bench and Cat, Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Trina were talking by the bench.

"Hey look who's here." Tori said.

"Hey guys." I said.

"How have you been?" Andre asked and hugged me.

"Pretty good." I said.

"Yeah, we heard about Charlie and your Mom. I'm very sorry." Tori said.

"Yeah, man I'm so sorry." Andre said, his eyes filled with sadness. Cat ran up to Kayla and James and hugged them tightly.

"Hi Auntie Cat, Uncle Andre, Uncle Robbie, Auntie Tori, and Auntie Trina." James said sweetly, a smile on his face.

"Hey kiddo." Andre said ruffling his hair. Kayla just looked at them. Her eyes ice cold.

"Kay, whats wrong?" I kneeled next to her, whispering in her ear.

"I don't want to cry in front of them." She whispered back. wow, she's like Jade!

"It's okay Kayla, you can cry."

"No!" She said stubbernly and marched to a swing, plopped down, and crossed her arms.

"Wow! She's just like Jade!" Tori commented. I laughed, thinking the same thing.

"Hey Andre, Robbie?" I asked, gaining their attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Beck." They replied curiously. We walked away from the group and sat behind a playset. Little did I know that James was hiding, listening intently to our conversation

"I need you two to help me."

"With what?" They asked.

"To find Charlie. The cops won't be able to do it. I can't do it alone. I need you guys to help." I told them.

"But what about the kids? Your kids?" Andre asked.

"Jade can take care of them. We can start after the funeral. Please?"

"Ok." Robbie agreed.

"Um.. what do I tell Tori?" Andre said.

"I don't know. Tell her you need to help me with something."

"Ok. When's the funeral?"

"In two days." I said.

"Alright." They both said.

James's POV,

What? My Daddy's going to leave? Forever? Or just for now? I-I thought he loved my Mommy. I don't want him to leave. I love him.

"But we can't tell Jade." My Daddy said.

"We won't." Uncle Andre and Robbie said. They started walking back to the group and I went over to Kayla.

"Kayla, come here!" I yelled from by the monkeybars. She huffed than walked over.

"What James?" Kay asked me.

"Daddy's leaving after the funeral! Well I don't know what that is but he's going to leave Kay!" I whispered, "But I don't think we should tell Mommy until we know he leaves just incase he doesn't leave!" Kayla nodded then we walked back to Mommy and Dadddy.

...

Jade's POV

...

"Beck? Where are the kids?" I asked worriedly he pointed to the monkeybars where the two are talking. They look distressed, scared, and worried. As they made their way back to the group, their expressons are blank.

"Okay, whose ready for the zoo?" I exclaimed happily.

"Meee!" Cat yelled, I laughed Cat is still the same.

"Do you guys want to come with us?"

"Sure." Andre said lamely.

"Yeah." Robbie said in the same tone.

"Yay!" Cat screehed.

"I guess" Trina mumbled.

"I'm in." Tori said excidedly. I can't put my finger on it but something isnt right.. Though it's probably just the stress on Charlie being out of jail. We headed towards our cars. We finally got to the zoo.

"YAY!" Cat, James, and Kayla yelled. Everybody laughed.

"Come on!" I got James and Kayla out and we all started walking. We saw all the animals and the James started acting out. He acts out when he gets tired. So I dropped everyone off at the park, because thier cars were there. We got home, I put James and Kayla to bed and met Beck down stairs.

"Hey babe." He said. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I sat by him.

"The funeral is in two days." He stated.

"I know. But she's happy. She doesn't have to be in pain, she doesn't have to be afraid." I told him.

"I know." He started kissing me. Hard. "I love you. Remember that okay?"

"I love you too. I would never forget." He picked me up by my hips and put me on the couch. "Babe. Lets go to bed." I said. I walked up the stairs and he quickly followed. In two days we have to go to the funeral.

...

...

...

**AN: Heyy :) Thank you for all the reviews! 3**

**Um.. the next chapter will be the funeral. :'( Sooooo sad :'(**

**Um.. I'll talk to you guys later 3 ya 3**

**Review? Please? Review?**

**~JayC**


	5. The funeral

**The funeral.**

...

**Beck's POV**

...

"Are you guys ready?" I asked as we got ready to go to the funeral.

"Yea." James frowned. He was wearing a black suit.

"I guess." Kayla said. She had on a black dress.

"Yea, come on." Jade said. She was wearing a black dress that was just above her knees.

"Ok." I said. I was wearing the same as James was. I grabbed the car keys. The car ride there was quiet. We got there and we all said hi to our family and friends. Cat, Tori, Trina, Robbie, and Andre were there.

"I'm so sorry. Your mom was so sweet." Tori said.

"Thank you." I said. I was holding James. The funeral started, but I tuned the speaker out.

I'm leaving today. Once Jade falls alseep. I feel kinda bad about not telling her and everything, but I think it will be better for her not to know.

"Who would like to say some words?" The speaker asked.

"I would." I said.

"My Mom was an amazing Mom and grandmother. she took care of everyone and never put herself first. She didn't deserve to leave like she did." I said sniffeling and shifting my weight from one foot to the other. "She never deserved any of this. When I was a teen, she lived in fear, and so did I. Wait, Jade, cover the kids ears." I pleaded, not wanting them to hear the rest. Jade softly pulled James up onto her lap and placed her hands over his ears. His eyes were filled with fresh tears. Cat placed her hands on either side of Kaylas' head and covered her ears. Both were crying. "Charlie, my-my 'dad' killled my mother. I feel like I caused this, and if I wasn't alive, this wouldn't have happened. I-I-" But I couldn't finish. I broke down in strong sobs and walked back to my seat next to Jade and the kids.

"It's not your fault babe." Jade whispered. "Charlie is a horrid man, it was never your fault." She whispered sternly, tears lining her eyes.

"Alright, Jade would you like to say some words?" The speaker asked.

"Yes, I would." Jade walked swiflty up to the front of the crowd trying to hide her emothions, but failing.

"Becks' Mom was like the Mom I never had. She took care of the kids when Beck and I were sick, and was always there to help us out when we needed it. James and Kayla loved her dearly, and so did I." Jade said. I could tell her words were straight from her heart, and every word was true. "I wish she was still with us, but because of what Beck mentioned earlier about his father, she can't be. She will truely be missed by everyone." Jade finished and walked back to me, tears spilling down her face. I turned to Kayla, she told me eariler she made a speach.

"Kayla honey, do you want to say your speach now?" She nodded her head and walked foreward.

"My grandma was amazing. she gave us ice-cream , and played games like hide and seek, and twister with me. She always called me her little angel, and gave me big warm hugs." Kayla said softly. She must have worked very hard on this speech. "I miss her so much. but Daddy told me she was going to be watching over us forever, and she can hear us, but we can't hear her. So grandma if your listening, I love you so much and I miss you. I want you to be okay. I love you." Kayla finished. The group of friends and family who were gathered here were all crying after her speech, and couldn't believe how thoughtful she was. A few more peple said some very sweet words, and then it was Cat, Tori, Andre, and last but not least James. who asked to go last.

"Cat can you come on up here?" The speaker asked. She nodded.

"Becks' Mom was wonderful. She did everything for the kids. She would die for them. She was one of the greatest women alive. She would go to church every Sunday morning with me, Andre, Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Trina, and the kids. She made sure to spend anytime she could with them. She was amazing and she will be missed." She finished up. Everyone was crying, but James stopped.

"You okay?" I asked James.

"Yea, but I can't be crying when I go up there." He told me.

"It's okay if you do."

"No. I can't." I didn't argue.

"Tori? Would you like to say some words?" The speaker asked.

"Yes." She walked up. "I know Mrs. Oliver very well. She was a great person. She did anything even if she had to work so hard to do it. She did everything for James and Kayla. She did everything for Beck and Jade too. Jade was like her own child. She loved everyone. And we'll all miss her dearly." She walked back and sat next to Andre. Andre got up and walked over to the mic.

"Becks' mother was the sweetest lady ever. She did everything for her family and friends. She loved them, and cared for them. She was a great person and we'll all miss her. I'm going to let her grandson, James, speak now. He's only four years old. Come on James." James walked up. He walked over to the band that was suppose to play later on first. What is he doing? He handed them a piece of paper. They nodded their head. He walked over to the mic and Andre put it down to where he could talk in it.

"My name is James. My grammy is great. I'm only four so I don't know what a funeral is. I'm not good at speaches, so I wanna sing a song. I wanna sing it for my grammy." He looked over to the band and they started to play the song. Soon after he started to sing.

_'Grandma's hands  
>Clapped in church on Sunday morning<br>Grandma's hands  
>Played a tambourine so well<br>Grandma's hands  
>Used to issue out a warning<br>She'd say, "Jamie don't you run so fast  
>Might fall on a piece of glass"<br>"Might be snakes there in that grass"  
>Grandma's hands <em>

_Grandma's hands  
>Soothed a local unwed mother<br>Grandma's hands  
>Used to ache sometimes and swell<br>Grandma's hands  
>Used to lift her face and tell her,<br>"Baby, Grandma understands  
>That you really love that man<br>Put yourself in Jesus hands"  
>Grandma's hands <em>

_Grandma's hands  
>Used to hand me piece of candy<br>Grandma's hands  
>Picked me up each time I fell<br>Grandma's hands  
>Boy, they really came in handy<br>She'd say, "Jadey don't you whip that boy  
>What you want to spank him for?<br>He didn' drop no apple core"  
>But I don't have Grandma anymore <em>

_If I get to Heaven I'll look for  
>Grandma's hands'<em>

...

...

...

**AN: Ok :) I'm super busy! Sorry for the late update! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews.**

**My head hurts :(**

**But this is what James was going to do :) You guys though he was going to die.. I'm not that coldhearted ;)**

**LOL! I'm going to let you guys go now... **

**REVIEW?**

**~JayC**


End file.
